All In a Day's Work
by CherryXButterfly
Summary: Just a look into a day in a world where Naruto and Sasuke are both appointed Hokage. What could possibly go wrong? Well, maybe just a lot...Rated T for language and mention of things. Collaboration with DrSwords!


**Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

_**Angel: Hey, I'm in the mood for a one-shot. **_

_**DrSwords: Uh, cool? **_

_**Angel: And you're going to help me! **_

_**DrSwords: Yeah, no.**_

_**Angel: =) oh but you will! **_

_**DrSwords: And why is that? **_

_**Angel: Well, if you ever want to see your Xbox ever again…**_

_**DrSwords: -groans in agony- Do I have to? **_

_**Angel: Yes**_

_**DrSwords: Fine**_

_**Angel: Let us begin! **_

**Warning: Well there's swearing and mention of stuff. It's Rated T for a reason! **

**ALL IN A DAY'S WORK**

* * *

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Konoha. Well it was for most people. Not for its leaders though. No, ever since they'd both been appointed Hokage, the only sights they'd seen was the mountain of paper work that awaited them daily.

"How…much…more…do…we…have…to…sign?!" Naruto asked, he sounded as if he'd just run around the village over a million times.

"That much…" Sasuke muttered, pointing to the many piles on their right.

"Gahhh! Can't we just sign them without reading them all? My eyes, nerves, and hand can't take much more of this!" he whined.

"Quit whining! You sound like a genin all over again!" Sasuke reprimanded. "Besides do you remember what happened the last time we signed something without reading it over?"

"Oh come on! What are the odds of getting another request for a ¥500,000 casino on top of the old training grounds?"

"Well excuse me if I don't accidentally want to turn the hospital into a whore house, but never again shall we make that mistake!"

Naruto pouted, "You need to lighten up! Fine, let's get this over with. What's the next proposal?"

Sasuke read the first few lines of the document that he was holding before shaking his head and frowning deeply, "Apparently Gai wants us to commission a dojo. He wants to call it the 'Hyuuga Neji Springtime of Youth Super Dojo.'"

"Well, I suppose that wouldn't be tooooooo bad. Though, maybe change the name a bit, shorten it."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "You're kidding right? We don't have room to build a dojo! Why should we commission one when we have training grounds?!"

"Oh come on, we could use it, and it's a testament to Neji! isn't that worth it?" Naruto's bottom lip quivered.

"That's why we have a memorial for our fallen shinobi! If we start doing this, everyone is going to start asking us to build things in honor of their fallen comrades!" Sasuke said shaking his head before tossing the document aside.

"Hey! Bring that back! C'mon, let's talk about this first okay?"

"Fine let's talk about it. We are not commissioning a dojo. End of conversation." Sasuke said, before picking up the next document.

"Why not? It could be a good idea!" Naruto argued.

Sasuke shook his head, "No it wouldn't be. We've honored him enough, no more! Or are you trying to get it commissioned for a certain someone?"

Naruto looked flustered, "Wait, what? No! No, no, no, no, no, no! No!"

Sasuke snorted, "Riiiiiight. Your lying capabilities leave a lot to be desired."

"Oh riiiight, 'cuz you're sooooooooo people savvy!"

"More so than you are. So tell me, who's the unlucky girl? Wait no let me guess, it's that Hyuuga girl, whatever her name is…" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, it's her, we've bee- HEY WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN 'UNLUCKY'?! Naruto screeched.

"Exactly what I said. I mean come on, what woman in her right frame of mind would go out with you?"

"Look in the mirror before saying that jerk! Not like you're any better Mr. Emo All the Time!" Naruto spat.

"Who said I was even trying? I could get a woman," Sasuke snapped his fingers. "Just like that."

Naruto scoffed, "Oh really? Just like that huh? Then why don't you have a girl yet?"

Sasuke scowled, "Who said that I don't have one yet?"

"Oh please, if you did, there's no way you'd be able to keep your mouth shut. And besides, name 5 girls that would date you that you would date back." Naruto challenged.

"Oh please! I can keep a secret better than you can! And 5 girls? Easy! Uhhh let's see there's," Sasuke paused for a second. Damn, this was harder than he thought. "Well there's…or how about…but then again there's…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Naruto smirked, satisfied that he'd won this round.

"Hn and just because I don't blab everything doesn't mean that I don't have one," Sasuke maintained.

"Oh yea? Well then who is she already?" Naruto once again challenged.

"You don't know her, she lives in another village," Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh suuuuuuuure," Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I can keep a secret!" Sasuke retorted.

"Hey I can keep a secret too! It's not like I blabbed to the whole village that bushy brows got a girl from Kumo pregnant or something!" Naruto blurted.

"Wait, Lee what now?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Huh? wha- NO! You clearly did not hear me correctly whatsoever! Totally misheard!" Naruto said, pathetically trying to cover up.

"How the hell, did HE of ALL people, manage to get a girl? Let alone get a girl pregnant! I can't even get a woman—I mean uhhh nothing! Nothing at all," Sasuke mused before realizing what he had just said.

"AHA! So you admit it! Well come on, there's got to be a girl you're interested in. What about Sakura? She's always liked you," Naruto suggested. Sasuke groaned.

"Pfft, even she's not pathetic enough to be pining after me after all these years. Besides I want a strong kunoichi, and no offense but all Sakura can really do is pack a punch and heal people."

"Alright,well what about Ino? She's pretty good looking," Naruto listed.

Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah, you know I don't really like blondes much."

Naruto laughed, "Ohh sure! That's why you had your first AND second kiss with me!" Naruto pointed to his hair.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "We agreed to NEVER speak of it again!"

Naruto smirked, "Well what about Tenten then?"

"…Remind me, who's Tenten again?" Sasuke drew a blank.

"Oh my- the girl with the brown hair tied up in buns? Throws lots of weapons?"

"…Doesn't ring a bell," Sasuke shrugged.

"Worked out with Neji a lot?" Naruto reminded.

"Oh, that chick! Yeah sorry, I haven't exactly interacted with the likes of her," Sasuke said.

"Uhuh, well what about that red-haired chick?" Naruto suggested.

Sasuke gagged, "I'll chidori my manhood first."

"Okay dude, you can't be that picky when it comes to women. I mean either your standards are unusually high or you're gay," Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke turned red, "Shut up! At least I want more from a woman than tail!"

"HEY! I WANT MORE FROM MY GIRL TOO, ASSHOLE!" Naruto growled.

"Oh yeah? You sure about that? I mean with that brain capacity it's a wonder you can even remember her name at all. I bet you can't even remember her birthday or your anniversary," Sasuke challenged.

"Well sure I do! It—it's... it's um... uuuhhhhhh... Shut up I'm trying to think!" Naruto scratched his head.

Sasuke smirked, "I rest my case. Thank you for proving my point." His eyes got back to the document on his desk.

"OH I REMEMBER! IT'S DECEMBER 27th!" Naruto yelled after 5 minutes of thinking about it.

Sasuke snorted, "Well if you two end up married, you'll be on the couch a lot. I foresee it."

"Whereas you'll be on the forever alone couch for the rest of your life if you don't get a move on!" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke scowled, "Well if I do get off the couch, it'll be for procreation purposes only."

"Assuming you can get a girl that's patient enough with you." Naruto muttered.

"Ha! The Uchiha are extremely potent. That's why we became a clan originally. She'll be pregnant in no time!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"15 years isn't what most people call 'no time'," Naruto jabbed. "If I remember right, the number of Uchiha dwindled significantly as time went on."

"Well what about you? Do you even know where babies come from?" Sasuke made a face.

"Yes I know where babies come from! I may not have gotten "the talk" but I'm not an idiot!"

"Ha! You were always an idiot! That's why I got all the girls and you didn't!" Sasuke pointed out.

"Joke's on you now though! Or have you already forgotten where we both stand on the issue?" Naruto snickered.

"Gah! Whatever! I have work to do, don't bug me anymore!" Sasuke hissed.

"Yeah, go pout. I win." Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"Whatever. Ugh, look at all this paperwork! All day I slave and slave away and no one bothers to give me a hand at all! But no one ever sees me complaining! Is this my punishment for something?" Sasuke groaned.

"Yes it is. It's your punishment for starting a war," Naruto responded.

"Yes and I ended it too," Sasuke answered smugly.

"Yeah, isn't that just grand…It'll be on your epitaph I'm sure. 'Ended a war!'and in small letters at the bottom "Which he also started." Naruto scoffed.

"Hey, how long are you going to hang that over my head? I said I was sorry! Come on, just give me a break! I've gotten enough crap!" Sasuke had a sour look on his face.

"Hmmmm lemme think about tha- no," Naruto shook his head.

"Great, give me more work! Come on do you know how hard it is being Hokage?" Sasuke asked stupidly.

"Noooooooooooo. Clearly I don't! OF COURSE I DO YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shrieked.

"Yeah, well you don't have to deal with half of the crap that I do!" Sasuke challenged.

"Oh, you think so do you?! Try me!" Naruto growled.

"Despite me being Hokage, even the little kids give me the middle finger from time to time!" Sasuke yelled.

"... Then smack them with Susanoo," Naruto sweat dropped.

"They're little kids!" Sasuke reminded.

"Never stopped ya before!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Would…you…knock it OFF!" Sasuke bellowed. Next thing they knew, the desk was flipped over with the piles of paper scattered all over the floor.

Naruto screamed and sank to his knees, "MY PAPERWORK!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "YOUR paperwork?!"

"Fine! OUR paperwork! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Now we have to stay here twice as long!" Naruto fretted.

"Oh, I. AM. SO. FUCKIN," Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chair and chucked it out the window in a similar style as Tsunade. "SORRY!"

Naruto gaped at the hole in the glass and then turned red with rage, "OKAY THAT'S IT!" He grabbed the document from the beginning. "Things need BOTH OF OUR SIGNATURES TO GO THROUGH! WELL HERE IT IS!"

Naruto took the pen and forged Sasuke's signature on to it. "THERE YA GO! SAY HELLO TO THE HYUUGA NEJI SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH SUPER DOJO!"

"AYE YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Sasuke growled.

"Well I just did!" Naruto grinned evilly.

"OH! Two can play that game!" Sasuke growled, grabbing the document off the side of his desk and read it. "Oh look, a request to refinance Ichiraku's!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "You wouldn't dare!"

Sasuke grinned before proceeding to rip the paper into thousands of tiny pieces! "Oh oops!"

"You've gone too far! I had another document that I was going to tear up, but you know what, I think I'll sign it WITH YOUR SIGNATURE!" Naruto cackled.

"What…" Sasuke's voice was dangerously low.

"Permission to turn the Uchiha compound into a Ladies' Day Spa, GRANTED!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke thought about that for a second, "Hm, hundreds of women, who'll be naked most of the time they're there? I'm okay with that."

"Oh wait, you haven't heard the whole of it! It says here in fine print: _**In order for this to happen and ensure the privacy of the ladies, we seek permission to evict all personnel currently taking residence in the compound.**_ Haha, start packing teme!" Naruto laughed.

Sasuke's eye and eyebrow twitched as multiple veins popped out of his head, "You will NOT evict me from my own house!"

"I just did! Find somewhere else to live!" Naruto mocked.

"NARUTO, YOU DOBE!"

"SASUKE TEME!"

And they lunged for each other's throats…

Anyone who didn't know the current Hokage would have been horrified when they walked into the room. Kakashi no longer had it in him to be surprised about his former students' antics. So when he came into the room, which by now had smashed furniture, papers flying everywhere, shattered windows, holes in the wall, and of course Sasuke and Naruto trying to kill each other as usual.

"This again?" Kakashi said to himself.

"Where'd you keep those documents? I'm going to kill you!" Sasuke growled.

"You'll get them over my dead body!" Naruto cried.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" Sasuke bellowed.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi yelled over them.

The two men turned and glared at Kakashi simultaneously, "WHAT?!"

"This is getting really old really fast," he said wearily. But then he smiled mockingly, "I have a new stack of documents eagerly awaiting your attention."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other and sweat dropped, "….."

* * *

**FIN! **

_**DrSwords: Well that was painful, can I have my Xbox back now? **_

_**Angel: Ughh, fine! But wasn't that fun?**_

_**DrSwords: If I say yes, will you give me my Xbox back. **_

_**Angel: Yes**_

_**DrSwords: It was the most fun I've had in years. –Grabs Xbox and runs- **_

_**Angel: Ugh…**_

**Okay but really, yes this was a collaborative effort with my good friend DrSwords. This is also my first one shot and first humor fic as well. Ehh it could have been better but we're both still babies with the humor genre. So if you do decide to review, please be nice. I'm used to writing angsty, romantic, dramatic things while he is used to writing Sci-Fi and action. Flames aren't nice at all. And also we are well aware that Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke especially was a little OOC. But this idea literally occurred to us last night. Also we meant no character bashing! If that happened we apologize! Thanks for reading! Please Review if you can!**

**CherryXButterfly and DrSwords **


End file.
